


Slumber

by FloorDrama



Series: FloorDrama's Symbrock Porn [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic af, Drabble, Fluff, Hugging, Insomnia, Love, M/M, No Sex, Rating is because of sensual imagery, Sensuality, Sleep, losers in love, no beta we die like men, restless nights, snuggles, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorDrama/pseuds/FloorDrama
Summary: I may not be able to sleep right now but I can damn sure make two losers do it. No smut, just sensual dorks.





	Slumber

Eddie was restless. A welcome, cool breeze flowed through the cracked window of his bedroom, cutting the summer heat just enough to make the room naturally comfortable. Blue hues of the night mixed with the neon reds, greens, and whites of the city lights draped over the room in sprawled, quiet shadows. The ex-reporter laid prone on his bed, sprawled out amongst twisted sheets and crooked pillows thrown about, naked except for the sweats he'd managed to kick down to his knees in his tossing and turning. His body was lax, at least for now, and to all but one he looked dead to the world, fast asleep. Eyes softly closed, lips parted, and headphones attached to his ears connecting to his phone: 'Best Sleep Relaxation Real Best Dreaming Piano 10 hours' played softly in his ears. 

The display did not convince his bodily guest. Eddie was awake, hovering frustratingly above sleep that stubbornly refused to claim him. His other slowly began to seep out of the pores in his skin, having finally decided there needs to be some intervention on his part. 

Venom pooled on Eddie's stomach, cool to the touch. Eddie doesn't react other than the slight tightening of his nipples, something Venom gently stimulates as he moves like a liquid sheet over Eddie's chest. A soft sigh escaped his plush lips as he took in another, deeper breath. Venom takes that as an invitation to continue. 

Meaty, clawed, but gentle hands take form, cupping Eddie's ribcage on his sides. With them, arms, shoulders, a head, and a torso slowly emerge from the black puddle on Eddie's chest. Pearl eyes blink open slowly as he takes in Eddie's appearance from an outside perspective. Content, his eyes narrow to slits as he presses himself against his host, wrapping them both in a loving hug. His human's skin is warm and welcoming, the steady thump of his blood an added comfort to the symbiote. One Eddie's hands twitches but he doesn't move. Venom's ink black skin is soft, dipping and caressing every fold in Eddie's skin. The symbiote purrs deeply, the rumbles transmitting easily to the other like a lullaby. Venom nuzzles his face into the crook of Eddie's neck, and Eddie groans, so close to sleep yet wanting to see what venom was up to. He licks his lips, his voice rough after having been silent for hours.

"V..."

"Shh..." Venom closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "Sleep, Eddie." 

The intimate warmth and love radiating from Eddie's other is too much to resist, and so he does just as his lover asked.


End file.
